bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk of the Long Death
Class notice This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below. This class has 29 available levels. You become a Long Death monk by using the 'Monk Prestige Classes' feat all monk characters get at level 1. Through the conversation that opens you may select progression in an available prestige class whenever you level-up as a monk. You can also disable further progression in a prestige class through this menu. Long Death Monk substitution levels do not progress the monk flurry and ki-fist feats. Description Scattered across Faerûn, the monks of the long death are members of a macabre, secretive order of scholars seeking to understand the true nature of death. They do not care about the soul or the afterlife—only about the actual process of death, specifically its effects on living tissue. Their organization is strongest in Thay, but outposts are scattered throughout Faerûn, even in the Silver Marches. Monks make up the majority of the candidates for this prestige class, but clerics of the dark gods of death (such as Kiaransalee and Myrkul) are fairly common as well. Necromancers, assassins, and other characters who are fascinated with death round out the order’s numbers. The candidate is inducted into the monks of the long death via a secret ceremony consisting of various morbid and hideous acts designed to test his resolve. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any non-good Skills: Craft Alchemy 5, Heal 3, Lore 8 ranks Class: Monk Class Features: - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium - High Saves: Reflex & Will - Weapon Proficiencies: A Monk of the Long Death gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: A Monk of the Long Death gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Disguise, Intimidate, Heal, Lore, Tumble - Spells per Day/Spells Known: This class offers no spell progression. - Class Feats 1: Deathguard +1 2: 3: Death Knell, Deathguard +2 4: Macabre Experiments + 1 5: Deathguard +3, 6: Death Attack 7: Deathguard +4 8: Macabre Experiments + 2 9: Deathguard +5 10: Death Touch, Macabre Experiments + 3 - Progress in Deathguard and Macarbre Experiments can be continued after level 10. -No bonus feats. Abilities Deathguard Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Monk of the Long Death 1 Specifics: At 1st level, the monk of the long death gains a +1 bonus on saving throws against death effects. This bonus increases by 1 at every odd-numbered level (to +2 at 3rd level, +3 at 5th level, +4 at 7th level, and +5 at 9th level). Use: Automatic Macabre Experiments Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Monk of the Long Death 4 Specifics: The Monk's knowledge of death, injury and bodily anatomy allows him to enhance his natural armor (skin). He gains a +1 bonus at level 4, and another +1 at levels 8 and 10. Use: Automatic Death Knell Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Monk of the Long Death 3 Specifics: At 3rd level, a monk of the long death may use death knell once per day (caster level equals monk of the long death level). Use: Selected Death Attack Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Monk of the Long Death 6 Specifics: At 6th level, the monk of the long death gains the ability to make a death attack. The target performs a fortitude save against DC is 10 + monk of the long death level + the monk of the long death’s Intelligence modifier and is paralyzed for one round if he fails. Use: Selected Death Touch Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Monk of the Long Death 10 Specifics: Once per day, a 10th-level monk of the long death may make a death touch attack. The target dies instantly unless he has more than d6 times your hit dice in hit points remaining. Only living creatures with a discernable anatomy are affected. Protection from death effects such as from spells do not protect against this supernatural ability. Use: Selected Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:In development